Shop Team to the Rescue!
|producer = *Ian McCue *Tracy Blagdon |series = 5 |series_no = 5.11 |number = 122 |released = * 19 October 2020 *24 November 2020 *29 November 2020 *31 December 2020 |previous = Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! |next = All Tracks Lead to Fuji }} Shop Team to the Rescue! is a double-length episode and the eleventh episode of the fifth series. Plot While Skyanna is checking over Shopville one evening, Berry Tubs is getting ready to pick up some deliveries. With more ships coming in, Miss Sprinkles offers to help but accidentally bumps some trucks Sneaky Wedge attempts to use. When Miss Sprinkles attempts to pull them back in, Bling Unicorn Ring accidentally knocks some pipes Sneaky Wedge is lowering which knock Miss Sprinkles off the tracks and into the sea. The next day, Bessie Bowl wakes Jessicake up early to get a flatbed and rescue Miss Sprinkles - who is being fished out by Sneaky Wedge - and to take her to the Shopkinworks, while having Captain Zoom do Miss Sprinkles' job. Meanwhile, Berry Tubs gets covered in flour because of the increased workload. While Miss Sprinkles is on the hoist, she shakes off some seaweed on her. Captain Zoom then accidentally slips on it, which ends up leading to the Shopkinworks and its sheds to close and trap the Shopkins in it. This leads to Apple Blossom being asked to help out at the Docks with Miss Sprinkles, Berry Tubs and Captain Zoom out of action. She asks Jessicake to help, but Bessie Bowl tells her and the rest of the Shop Team about most of the Shopkins being stuck in their sheds and that they're going to need to work extra hard to do all of the work. Despite Apple Blossom desperately needing Jessicake at the Docks, Bessie Bowl tells Jessicake to instead get to the Blue Mountain Quarry and then to take some Diesel fuel to the Shopkinworks. All the work soon overloads at the Docks with Apple Blossom unable to get it done, and it ends up collapsing in on her and Bling Unicorn Ring almost falling into the sea. The Shopville Search and Rescue Team are called out to the Docks to help. Skyanna tells Jessicake what is going on, leading Jessicake to rush to Small Mart Sheds for help. Although the other Shopkins are very tired from the increased workload, Jessicake is able to convince them to help save Apple Blossom. The Shop Team and Skyanna soon race to the Docks to help and are able to get all the work done, while also helping to save Bling Unicorn Ring and Apple Blossom. It takes them all night to get it all done, after which they are praised for their efforts by Bessie Bowl. After she does so, she begins to think if there was something she is forgetting (the Shopkins still being trapped), but decides she has not. Characters *Jessicake *Strawberry Kiss *Bubbleisha *Cheeky Chocolate *Donatina *Apple Blossom *Kooky Cookie *Sarah Fairy Cake *Betty Bouquet *Berry Tubs *Rainbow Kate *Buncho Bananas *Yolanda Yo-Yo *Miss Sprinkles *Captain Zoom *Lynn Flight Meal *Rockin' Broc *Posh Pear *Max Saxophone *Fiona Fairy Skirt *Milly and Molly Cake Pop *Skyanna *Phoebe Fairy Top *Sneaky Wedge *Popsi Cool *Bling Unicorn Ring *Bessie Bowl *Lippy Lips (cameo) *Suzie Sundae (cameo) *Choc E. Tubs (cameo) *Sparky & Flicker (cameo) *Casper Cap (cameo) *Opaletta (cameo) *Lucky Fortune Cookie (cameo) *Chef Club Shopkins (cameos) *Tia Tigerlily (cameo) *Mitzy Oven Mitt (cameo) *Pamela Camera (cameo) *Lippy Lulu (cameo) *The Blue Mountain Quarry Manager (cameo) *Dressica (portrait cameo; fantasy) Locations *Bluff's Cove *Small Mart Station Yard *Brendam Docks *Shopville Shipping Company *Small Mart Sheds *The Railway Works *Airport Shopkinworks *Airport Shopkin Sheds *Fortune Stella's Shed *Small Mart *Small Mart Yards *Crosby Tunnel *Blue Mountain Quarry *Wellsworth *Cheeky's Hill *Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm *Shopville Airport *Bessie Bowl's Office *MC BUNN *Shopville Search and Rescue Centre *Black Loch (portrait) *Maithwaite (portrait) *The Washdown (mentioned) *Shopville Steamworks (map only) *Norramby (map only) *Ballahoo (map only) *Hawin Doorey Castle (map only) *Kellsthorpe Road (map only) *Maron (map only) *The Mainland (map only) Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake and Berry Tubs *Kate Murphy as Cheeky Chocolate, Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Strawberry Kiss, Phoebe Fairy Top, Fiona Fairy Skirt, Popsi Cool, Sarah Fairy Cake, Yolanda Yo-Yo, Lynn Flight Meal, Posh Pear, Sneaky Wedge and Bling Unicorn Ring *Erika Harlacher as Bubbleisha and Miss Sprinkles *Marieve Herington as Bessie Bowl and Milly Cake Pop *Doug Erholtz as Captain Zoom, Max Saxophone and Rockin' Broc *Abby Trott as Donatina *Kayli Mills as Rainbow Kate *Brianna Plantano as Buncho Bananas and Molly Cake Pop *Cherami Leigh as Skyanna *Jules de Jongh as Betty Bouquet Songs *Don't Stop *Don't Stop (Reprise) Trivia *As this episode is among the three double-length special episodes of the fifth series (the other two being All Tracks Lead to Fuji and Mines of Mystery), it actually has no fixed placement among the twenty regular episodes, according to StF's Twitter. Despite this (or perhaps because of this), several TV guides, such as Channel 5 and Digiguide, refer to this as the twenty-first episode of the fifth series. *This marks the first of a few things: **The first special directed by Joey So. **Betty Bouquet's first ever speaking appearance in the franchise. *Phoebe Fairy Top's first appearance in the show. **The first episode since the third series episode, SPK Checkout: Variety Show 2, to not play a song at the end. **The first production to have David Stoten as head writer. *The first episode produced by Mattel Television since their rename. *This episode marks the only appearances or speaking appearances of of several characters in the fifth series: **Strawberry Kiss, Betty Bouquet, Phoebe Fairy Top and Fiona Fairy Skirt's only physical appearances (not counting her appearance in Jessicake's thought bubble in The Other Big Shopkin) and speaking roles. **Sarah Fairy Cake, Berry Tubs, Bling Unicorn Ring and Popsi Cool's only speaking roles. **Sparky & Flicker, Pamela Camera and Lippy Lulu's only appearances. *A reference to The Great Race is made when Cheeky Chocolate tells Jessicake to coming her "The Shooting Star" in her sleep. The line is also a reference to the James Bond films. *Apple Blossom's line of "Help me!" in the second fantasy sequence is a reference to the horror film The Fly. **Jessicake also references Braveheart when she rallies the Shop Team. *Three references to The Adventure Begins are made: **Cheeky Chocolate moans about having to pull a goods train. **Jessicake calls "wake up, lazybones!" to Cheeky Chocolate. **Cheeky Chocolate leaves her coaches behind in a similar manner to Jessicake, by mistaking another guard's whistle for her own. *Miss Sprinkles sings a verse of "Drunken Sailor" when Sneaky Wedge fishes her out of the sea. *Kayli Mills, who performs Rainbow Kate's speaking voice, performed her singing lines in this episode instead of Arielle Tuliao, who was her singing double in Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures!. *The scene where the members of the Shop Team are lifting Bling Unicorn Ring back up is similar to the first series episode, Sneaky Wedge Bugs when Jessicake and Apple Blossom are lifting Sneaky Wedge back up. *One of the ships' horns at Brendam Docks is the same as Phoebe Fairy Top's. *The logo of the series overall was replaced by a stylized version of the episode's title, due to being the new special. *Choc E. Tubs is the only member of the Shop Team (current or former) to not speak in the episode. If Dum Mee Mee had been a member of the Shop Team, she would be the only one to not appear. *Sparky & Flicker are the only diesel Shopkins shown to still be working rather than being out of commission. Philippa Flowers, Opaletta, Casper Cap, Rainbow Bite, and Fortune Stella are the only characters not included in the episode. *This is the only double-length special episode of the fifth series taking place in Shopville. *An imprint of Posh Pear's face is left when she tries to ram the door, a common cartoon gag. *This is the second episode to have the Shopkins out of action, the first being The Mystery of the Doors. Goofs *Several characters and cast members were not credited in the UK end credits. **Strawberry Kiss and Lippy Lips are not listed with Kate Murphy's characters. **Milly and Molly Cake Pop are not listed with Marieve Herington and Brianna Plantano's characters. **Jules de Jongh is not credited for voicing Betty Bouquet. *Sparky is seen traveling on narrow gauge track at the Blue Mountain Quarry, despite being a standard gauge Shopkin. *In the overhead shot of the docks becoming cramped, Popsi Cool is not in her correct spot and appears to be clipping through the rails beneath her. *When Skyanna says "Sarah and Fiona are already on their way", the scene is not cut properly; Skyanna speeds up for a split second, and when the scene cuts back to both her and Jessicake, they are both moving faster than before. *Fiona Fairy Skirt has Pamela Camera's horn sound. *Sarah Fairy Cake has her US voice in the UK narration. *In the UK version of the song "Don't Stop", Donatina's US voice can be heard when she pulls up next to Buncho Bananas. *Bessie Bowl claims she doesn't have enough Shopkins, however, her railway is full of Shopkins, as shown in Shopkins: World Vacation. In Other Languages Category:Episodes